


Craving Waters

by GrimLegate



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLegate/pseuds/GrimLegate
Summary: The sound of his voice is the closest relief she can get with oceans and malms between the two;they make it work.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Craving Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rahelawriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/gifts).



> Much love to rahela on discord for commissioning me to write her beautiful girl and the love of her life!

The sounds of the Rising Stones fell away as the heavy oak door slid shut, Rahela pressing splayed fingers across its surface and listening to the din from the rest of the Scions and the bar beyond creep into soft silence. A breath, to steel herself, turned to her greedily sucking in the scent of her beloved, though faint here as it may be. Heat prickled the skin along her arms, as the slowly simmering feeling stretched up towards her face, coloring it in a light flush.

Rushed fingers did away with the clasp of her shawl, caring not for where it landed at the moment. She could think of nothing more than falling into the bed pressed up against the wall and relishing in the comforting scent of its owner. The comforter was soft beneath her fingers, and she fell unceremoniously into the first real bed she had seen in over a week.

She hated to shut herself off from the others, especially when she knew that there were things to be done in regard to the fragile state of Ala Mhigo and Doma’s rebuilding. The rest of the Scions were working hard to put things right, and she was here, unable to help her own body’s natural desire. It would be a simple thing if Thancred were there, but luck seemed keener to fuck her sooner than her beloved would be able to.

The heat was becoming unbearable, and she fought the urge to ride to the Coerthan border and flop into a pile of snow to try and cool down. The only thing stopping her was the concern she would almost certainly raise among the knights of Camp Dragonhead to see the Warrior of Light making face-down snow angels in the drifts.

Rahela twisted her head to peer one green eye at the nightstand, knowing what lie inside. Of course, the toy was useless without the remote, which a certain rougish Scion was in possession of…

The chronometer on the wall was ticking later and later, and Rahela battled with the idea of calling her lover. It was late, getting later with every second, and she knew just how hard the other had been training while he was away. Between gathering information and training with the Hrothgar he had spoken of, more often than not when they spoke, she could hear the exhaustion creeping into his voice.

Her treacherous heat won out, and she lifted a hand up to the linkshell, waiting for the static to clear and listening for the ‘click’ of connection. It took all but a few moments before she heard shuffling on the other end, and relief washed over her at the sound of Thancred’s voice.

“Yes - ?”

“I need you.” She blurted out, followed by a pregnant pause between the two. Rahela bit her lip, bouncing her foot on the bed before a chuckle filtered over the line.

“That’s certainly a way to say hello.” He hummed, and she could hear him moving around for a moment before sitting down.

“Sorry, it’s just – I’m in heat.”

“Oh, so you _need_ me.”

“You…! That’s what I _said_!” She groused, her tail lashing angrily across the covers. She flipped over, pressing her back up against the headboard. He was a frustrating tease, and what killed her the most was that the man was _fully_ aware of it, despite the times he tries to play innocent. Rahela opened her mouth again to speak, but the crackle of static gave her pause for a moment until Thancred’s voice came over the linkshell once more.

“Well then, tell me how _badly_ you’ve needed me.” His voice rumbled as it dropped in pitch, and Rahela couldn’t help the instinctual way her ears peeled back in submission. A part of her heat-addled brain wondered if she could get off to his voice alone, should he keep speaking in such a way. But that feral need deep within her knew it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy, might never be, until she managed to properly get her hands upon him. Over the line she could hear a small noise from the man, a reminder to answer his question.

“I… Gods, it has been all I could think about.” Just the feeling of her hands brushing against her own skin had been enough to stoke the fire. A curious noise met her, and she whined unhappily at the teasing that Thancred was putting her through. “Thancred…”

“Ah-ah,” He tutted, and she could picture the way he would be looking at her, with his eyes lidded and roaming over her as he decided what to do first. “Now, now – be a _good girl_ and tell me what you been thinking of.” Rahela’s fur stood on end as a shiver ran down her spine, nearly panting at the words and a part of her wanted to pout and call him a dirty cheater. She shifted upon the bed, tail thrashing as she tried to piece together exactly which moments out of the onslaught of fantasies she had had over the days leading up to the worst of the heat.

“I…” Rahela fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, biting her lip and fighting the urge to tear the rest of her clothes off. “Gods, I’ve wanted you.” Her voice is barely above a whisper, and yet when the final word leaves her lips it begins a torrent. “I’ve ached for you every day of this heat – it’s taken all of my control not to hunt you down just to feel you inside me.” One hand trails down, brushing against the smooth, pale skin of her thighs, teasing the edge of her smallclothes.

“I want you atop me, beneath me, I wish I could have you in every which way. To hold me and whisper in my ear.” Rahela traces the impression of her lips through the fabric, twitching and gasping at each hinting touch. He interrupts her before she can go further, the low gravely tone going straight to her sex.

“Are you touching yourself?” His voice is level, reflecting no emotion, and she can imagine the look on his face, the same tone always accompanied by the gaze of a man ready to devour her. It’s all that she can do to make a small noise, focusing on the pleasure radiating through her.

“You wish they were my fingers, don’t you?” He purrs, hearing Thancred shuffling on his end, the rustling of clothes and the clicking of a belt helping to fuel the image of him in her mind. “Teasing and working my way across your skin, leaving love bites in my wake…” Rahela’s finger catches across her clit, her body twitching as a gasp is wrenched from her lips.

Thancred is humming through her little noises, and _Gods_ she _does_ wish he was here. It would make suffering through the heat all these days worth it, just to fall into her arms and beg for him to take care of her. But, with malms between them, this is the best that she can get, and between this and nothing, she would take this any day.

“I wish I was there, if only to watch you pleasure yourself.” A grunt chokes his words, and she can hear the sound of him touching himself. It’s an intoxicating thought, to see him pleasuring himself, wishing that it was her hand against him instead of his own, and she has never felt the distance between them so keenly until now. “The way you quiver and arch against your own hand…”

“Come on, I want to hear you.” The order is soft and breathy in her ear, but it’s enough to send her hand beneath her panties. Spreading her folds and dragging a finger up through her wet heat, grazing her clit and sending a sharp gasp through to her lover. She gasps his name, spurred on by the soft assurances coming over the line from him.

Her imagination continues to chase the image of him, alone in his tent, his tight leathers pushed just far enough down to reveal his arousal. The way his abs clench and flex as he strokes, the heat in his eyes as he invites her to take the lead, to pleasure him in the best way she knows how. She wishes to take him in hand, teasingly stroking him before she works her mouth down his shaft, looking up at him to see every way in which he comes undone.

Her touch becomes more insistent, the gasps and moans more frequent. She teetered closer and closer to that edge, and she nearly sobbed as her orgasm hung teasingly out of reach. Thancred’s own pleasure labored breath echoed in her ear, and his voice strained over the call.

“Sing for me, dove – come for me.”

It was enough to finally send her over the edge.

She cries out his name as the orgasm washes over her, pleasure radiating outward. Her thighs tremble and squeeze together, trapping her hand as she continued to stroke through it, riding out the pleasure. Finally, just as the pleasure began to lull, her heat slammed back into her, her body craving more.

“It wasn’t enough… I-I need more.”

“More?” Thancred didn’t sound too terribly surprised, and after a moment he spoke again.

“Alright. Then strip and go get our toy.” It was a gentle command, but it set her nerves alight as she rushed to shed her clothes. The cool air of the room did nothing to soothe the fire that seemed lit under her skin, and she fumbled with the drawer, opening it and finding oils and her prize. A special order from the Ironworks that she had refused to say what it was for, but the way Jessie gave her a wink and a thumbs when she picked it up made it more than clear that she was aware of _exactly_ what it would be used for.

“I’ve got it.” She settled herself back on the bed amongst the pillows, looking at the purple length of it. Rahela squawked as the toy buzzed in her hands unexpectedly, dropping it onto the bed where it wiggled for a moment before falling still, and Thancred began to wheeze.

“Startled you, did I?”

“Yes!” She huffed, picking it back up while he gave a half-hearted apology. She pouted for a moment longer before smiling. “Well, I think you know how to make it up to me.”

“I think I do.” He hummed, and the toy began to gently vibrate. Rahela shuffled down against the pillows, lowering the toy to gently brush against her arousal, letting out a soft gasp. “That’s it… Good girl.” He purred, and she twitched as the toy’s speed was turned up once more. The soft buzz of the toy filled the air as she canted her hips up into the length, brushing the broad side of it along her clit and relishing in the sensations that flooded to her core.

Rahela gently rocked her hips into the toy, chasing after the dual pleasures of the vibrations and the friction of the toy sliding across her arousal. The surface shone with her slick, more than enough lubrication for what she desired the most.

“Th-Thancred…” She whined, slipping the toy further and further until the tip teased against her entrance, making her jolt once more. Even in her heat addled state, she _wanted_ to be good, wanted his permission, wanted for him to allow her pleasure. “Please, I need it – need _more_.”

“Such a sweet little dove, how could I say no?” He purrs over the line. “I want you to fuck yourself with it,” His tone drops, and she whines. “Imagine it’s my cock you’re fucking yourself on.”

Rehala sobs in pleasure when she finally has what she wants, the feeling of something inside of her slaking that desperate thirst that has been hounding her for _days_. The vibration echoes along her walls, and she clenches around the toy as she presses it deeper. She nearly shouts when the tiny arm along the outside cozies up against her clit, the dual pressure stealing the air from her lungs.

She relishes in the moment, listening to the soothing words in her ear as Thancred whispers sweet nothings, cooing to her in that same way he would if he was pressed along her back, buried inside of her. Her heat sings in her ears, coaxing her to grab the end of the toy and press it right up against her inner wall, before pulling it out until just the tip remained inside. Steadily she pushed the toy back within, setting a steady rhythm of fucking herself.

The soft gasps and pants were replaced by chorus of moans and the sound of his name falling from her lips. The rather genteel pace she set for herself soon became not enough, and slick sounds of her pleasure filled the air.

“Thancred – ah! Please, more – more!” She cried, and her body seized as the toy sped up once more.

“You love my cock, don’t you?” He purred in her ear. “Pounding into you and giving you everything you want, everything you _need._ ”

“Yes! _Yes!_ ” She cried, arching her back into the toy as she fucked herself on it. The vibrations came randomly now, one moment a breadth of a tease, and the next moment quaking against her core. She wanted to kiss him, look into his eyes, feel every searing mark his lips left against her skin. “I love you!” She cried, and a particularly powerful vibration struck her, teasing her towards that edge.

“C-Close, so close!” She panted, thrusting the toy into her and jolting every time it brushed against her clit, and she could hear the grunting on the other side as Thancred chased his own release.

“G-Go ahead.” He grunted, moaning as he continued to stroke himself. “Come for me – come for me sweetheart.”

The final thrust deep within her let out a powerful vibration within and without her, the dual sensation and the sound of his voice within her ear sent her orgasm crashing through her. Her body arched as she chased the sensation, each crying out the other’s name as they found their release. Rahela twitched as pleasure tingled down her thighs, her mind blanking out as the torrent washed away, leaving gentle, lapping pleasure as she came down from her high.

The vibe turned off, and she gently pulled it away from within her, fighting to catch her breath. Finally, _finally_ , the warmth that had gripped her body finally seemed to be receding, and Rahela collapsed against the bed, left a quivering mess as the last throes of orgasm seeped away. All that was left was a bone deep feeling of satisfaction… and a _different_ sort of mess. Rahela winced as she peeled herself away from the wet spot that now darkened the sheets.

“Oops…”

“What is it?”

“I, uh… _may_ have made a bit of a mess… on your bed…” She peeled back the comforter and groaned, seeing the same mark on the sheets as well. She was at least comforted by the warm chuckle in her ear.

“That’s alright – glad to know you _really_ enjoyed yourself.” He hummed, listening to the muttering and cursing as she pulled the sheets away, knowing she was going to have to be the one to wash them come morning. _No_ way she was going to make anyone else do that and run the possibility of having to explain the stains. “I have extras in the closet, if that makes you feel any better.”

“I don’t know if I have the strength to right now, after that.” Rahela melted at the sound of Thancred’s laughter, and her heart throbbed in her chest with the desire to see him. Their soft conversation filled the room as Rahela dumped the soiled covers in the corner to be dealt with later, along with the vibrator, and made up the bed with the fresh sheets. They didn’t smell as strongly of his cologne and the scent of _him,_ but she supposed that she could make do.

Rahela couldn’t help the rumbling purr that rose up as she slunk into the covers, their talk lulling into a comfortable silence as exhaustion creeped over the both of them. She nestled into one of his pillows, breathing deeply of the comforting scent which drove her further to sleep.

“Rahela?”

“Mmm?” A soft chuckle.

“Are you alright?” Despite the levity in his tone, there was a tinge of worry to his voice, and her gaze softened. She knew he always liked to take care of her after they were done with rather _heavy_ sessions, cozying her up in his embrace. He’d get her water, feed her, draw her a bath with her favorite bubble soap to lounge in and give him funny hairdo’s…

“Better than alright.” She assured, and she wished he was there, if only to be able to peck him on the nose and drag him down into bed.

“Okay.” His voice was soft, the same he would use to gently coax her to sleep, with a hand petting her hair and the other entangled with hers. “I’ll let you get some rest; I know you’re probably tired after today.”

“Mmm, you gotta get some rest too.” She yawned. “You’ve gotta take care of yourself for when I see you next, handsome.” His laugh crackled over the linkshell.

“Of course, always have to have my beauty sleep.” The line went dead for a moment, before his quiet voice murmured into her ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Her heart ached every time he said those words, without fail. It made all the nights they spent apart worth it, knowing she carried a piece of his heart with her wherever she went. The linkshell clicked, and went silent, and Rahela settled into his pillows, smiling, and dreaming of him in her arms.


End file.
